


Killer's Quarrel

by BlackFeather45



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Contract Killer Reader, F/M, Frank's Past, Killer Reader, Legions Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 07:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackFeather45/pseuds/BlackFeather45
Summary: You are unknown to the public, but famous in the underground. As one of the best contract killers it didn't take long to cross the path with a group of newcomers in your business. You find out their name while being stuck in a very unwell situation. They call themselves The Legion and there is no escape from them.Pairing: Frank Morrison/Reader
Relationships: F.J.S.J. | The Legion/Reader, Frank Morrison/Reader, Frank Morrison/You, Joey/Julie/Frank Morrison/Susie/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome!

Death followed you around wherever you went, the stench of blood surrounding you and the screams of the dying filling the air.

You were always on the move, riding the streets on your black kawasaki zx-6r. The loud machine rolling over the highways of the forsaken land of the United States.  
You were known in the underground by your number. Every contract killer had a number. It didn’t mean how good you were or how old you were. It just established when you joined the business. With you sporting the number 111, you weren’t that new, but also not one of the veterans.

Your number was imprinted on the back of your leather jacket as well as on your bike in red bloody lettering.

Others were well as accountants or as directors for a film. But you? You were good with killing people and getting paid for it.

You met many people you weren’t paid to kill on your journey. But never stayed near them for long. They were working in the same area as you, so they would be dead shortly and you didn’t want to witness it. You wouldn’t protect them, since they knew themselves what they got themselves into as they chose their path.

Just as you did.

You left your helmet on as you pumped the gas into your bike, surrounded by WANTED pictures of your face. At least they picked a pretty one.  
You closed the gas pipe up and walked over to the little building to pay for the gas.

“Number six and a pack of the red ones” You said, already getting some cash out.  
“ID please and take off the helmet” The guy behind the counter said as he turned around to get the cigarettes.  
“This should suffice” You said as you pulled down the zipper of your jacket to your belly button, exposing your cleavage which was only covered by a black bra.

“S-Sure” Virgin.

You paid for the goods and left the building with the gaze of the cashier and another customer on you. But you didn’t pay them much attention as you got over to your bike, pulled the zipper back up and got back on the vehicle, driving off.

You had a job to do and only one day to fulfil it. If you didn’t, your employer would be pretty mad.  
Kill some dude in the area of Mount Richards. A pretty cold area for someone who usually just drove around Texas and the nether regions. Sometimes even taking a job around the Canadian border when the times were hard.

You drove up to the town surrounding the mountain, the target living around her somewhere. He was a drunk nowadays and was owing your employer money.  
You drove up to a little hotel and parked your bike in one of the parking spots before heading over to the entrance. It wasn’t a pretty place, but it would suffice enough for your stay. You only had one day, so better get to work soon after getting a room.

You walked through the door, taking off your helmet and walking up to the counter. You weren’t wanted over the whole US. Up until now, only one state was after your ass, so you should be pretty unknown to the common folk in here.

“Sup, need a room?” The pink haired girl behind the counter asked as she chewed on her gum while playing a game on her phone.  
“Sure. The cheapest should suffice” You said and watched her get up, not taking her eyes off the screen and fishing out a key.  
“Fifteen a night. If you are not out until eleven the next day, you gotta pay for it too”  
“Thanks for the heads up” You said with a nod and placed the money on the counter as you took the key.  
“See ya” She said, not once looking up and you left with a nod.

You soon found your room and just placed your bag on the bed, before fixing yourself up.  
Your hair was messy from the helmet, so you fixed it and put on a pair of high heels. Those always grabbed the attention of drunk horny men at the bar. Your long h/c hair, fell down your shoulders and over the leather jacket. You still didn’t wore anything underneath that tight jacket which exposed your number.  
You put a knife in the holster by your leg and also a handgun in the waistband of your pants, the safety on.  
You stepped out of the room and walked back to the entrance hall and knocked on the counter gently to catch the bubble gum haired girls attention.  
“Where is the closest bar?” You asked and finally she decided to spare you a glance.  
“There is only. It’s down the street, only five minutes away. You should go on foot if you want to get smashed. The sheriff is a real dick to passing people and will probably lock you up for the night if he catches you driving drunk” She said and went back to her game.  
You nodded at her as a thank you and headed out and over to the bar.  
You checked your phone on your way, even in a little town like this you received a few catcalls and honks from the three cars that passed you. Disgusting.  
You checked the photo of your target before you put your phone away and entered the reeking place. Alcohol and vomit. Fantastic. The only thing missing in this place was the smell of piss and blood.

You spotted your target instantly, sitting with a friend in a booth, already tipsy at twelve in the noon.

You walked up to the bar and got up on a stool, playing with your wallet as you eyed the liquor decorating the wall. Your jacket unzipped and exposing your goods. This grabbed the attention of the young bartender pretty quickly.  
“Anything I can get you?” His deep voice grabbing your attention.  
“What about a jack cola” You said with a small smile as you eyed him.  
“Tourist?” He asked as he whipped out a glass.  
“Sort of” You answered as you leaned back on the stool.  
“Are there any interesting places around here?” You asked as you watched him mix the drink for you.  
“Not really. There is the locked resort on the mountain, but that’s about it” He said and placed the drink in front of you.  
“First one is on the house” He said and received a thankful nod from you.  
“Where is this resort?” You asked as you took a sip of the mixture, feeling someone watching you.

It was obviously your target, since he and his friend were the only ones that also occupied the bar at this hour.  
“Up the mountain. It’s not hard to miss when you follow the tracks. It’s more of a ski lodge than a resort, to be honest” The dark skinned man explained and you nodded.  
“Good to know” You said and looked over your shoulder as the bartender nodded at someone.  
“I think Billy wants to get to know you” The bartender said and you raised your eyebrows as you looked back at the barman.  
“Billy?”  
“Guy in the red flannel. Maybe you will gain more out of this place than you are willing to bargain for” The guy said and you snorted.  
“But don’t worry. If you want him gone, just let me know. I won’t let him harass you if you are not interested”  
“No worries, big guy. I am a lady that knows how to protect herself” You hummed and picked up your glass, finished the drink and walked over to the table that occupied your target, Billy, and his friend.  
“Hey boys. Want to head out?” You asked as you leaned against the table, making sure their eyes fell on what you were presenting.  
“Yeah… yeah” Billy was very eager, getting up from his seat and wrapping his arm around your waist, a smirk curling up your lips.  
“You comin’?” He asked his friend, who just instantly passed out.  
“I guess it’s just the two of us then, handsome” You hummed in his ear, what made him really excited.  
What an easy job.

You waved at the bartender before guiding the drunk guy out of the bar. You knew exactly where you would take this idiot to finish him off.

“Care for a walk?” You hummed as the two of you stepped out in the fresh air.  
“Making this a bit complicated, huh, babe?” Billy slurred and you rolled your eyes as you pushed him against the wall, smirking.  
“I promise you won’t be disappointed” You breathed against his lips and heard him swallow hard as you pressed your chest against his.  
“S-Sure. Lead the way, honey” He stammered out and you smirked as you lead the way up the mountain.

It was surprisingly a very short walk, but it had to be stopped every now and then to get the drunk guy in the mood, you breathing down his neck and leaving teasing kisses down his jaw as you lead him inside the lodge.  
“The lodge?”  
“I was up for something hidden, yet exposed. Don’t you like it?” You asked as you turned around to the guy and pulled down the zipper of your jacket completely.  
“Oh fuck yes I do” He nearly howled as he walked up to and pulled you into a rough kiss.

The guy wasn’t even your type in the slightest, but you decided to endure it for a little while, just to bathe him in safety, before you would slam your blade into his soft flesh.  
“You are so hot, babe” He groaned against your lips and a devilish smirk returned to your lips.  
“I know” You chuckled and moved quickly.

You slammed your blade into his thigh after receiving it out of the holster by your leg. A loud scream filled the empty air of the lodge.

“What the fuck! You sick bitch!” He yelled and punched you in the face.  
“I remember that you called me a babe just seconds ago” You laughed and watched him as he stumbled to the exit of the lodge.  
“You will stay right here, idiot” You hummed as you sprinted over to him and jumped on his back, throwing him to the ground, straddling his back.  
“You should have paid your bill, Billy-Boy. But instead you decided to drink away your money” You breathed in his ear and earned a wince from the man beneath you.  
“Get off me you stupid cunt”  
“Oh, aren’t we nice today, Billy-Boy” You chuckled and stabbed him right in the shoulder, grinning at the oozing blood and the feeling of the blade driving through his bones.  
“Hmmm, so wonderful” You chuckled and pulled the blade out of his shoulder again and received a loud scream from the pig.  
You got up from the guy, who was trashing and screaming, throwing insults at you, while you pulled out your phone and called your employer.  
“Heeeeey, any wishes for his death?” You asked after the usual introduction and you telling him your business and number.  
“Just don’t let his kid see this. And send me a photo when you are done or a video and you will receive the rest of your money” You ended the call after receiving your orders.

You didn’t even flinch as he mentioned a child. It wasn’t the first father you were about to kill and would definitely not be the last one.

“I hope you have said your goodbyes to your child this morning” You laughed and received a few other insults before you got on your knees and stabbed the guy to death.

You were panting as you pushed your blade a last time into his fat body, feeling the arousal and adrenaline from the kill rush through your body. Your shoulder shaking a bit as you leaned your forehead against his shoulders, inhaling the amazing scent of iron and dirt.  
“Another one bites the dust” You hummed as you pulled out the blade and whipped it clean on the guys jacket.

You slowly got up on your legs with a soft whimper as you still felt the warmth spread through your shaking limbs.

“And who are you?” You slowly turned around as you heard the deep voice of a guy speaking up behind you.  
That would cross your plans and postpone your kill on the bartender for sure, but you were just getting into the bloodlust that another person shouldn’t be a problem. Four were a different story.

“Ups. Should have been a bit more thorough with this place I guess” You panted and flicked the knife in your gloved hands, still panting.  
You grinned at the group as you turned around to them, but your expression fell as your eyes fell on the smallest person of the group.  
“I guess that there are not many girls with pink hair in this town” You said and put your knife away.  
“Answer my question, bitch” The guy who was standing the closest to you, ordered.  
“Name is Hundred Eleven” You said with a small bow to him, before turning around to the dead man on the floor and pulling out your phone, snapping a pic quickly and sending it to your employer.

“Sorry for messing with your place” You said as you turned back around and hissed as you were met face first with the mask of the guy who had asked for your name.  
“Shit” You exhaled as his fingers found your throat quickly and squeezed it tightly.  
“What’s your deal with killing my father”  
“Fuck. Are you for real?” You hissed as you gripped his wrist.  
This was a new one. If you had seen the kids of the people you killed they normally were small or you had your face masked. It had never been this way. And most certainly you had never been surprised like that.

You should have been more careful, but your bloodlust and thought of how easy the job seemed to be, had you lulled in safety. Stupid. Rookie mistake.  
“Yes, cunt. Now talk” He said, his voice not filled with anger, more with interest and curiosity. But his grip on your neck still tight, making you squirm in the air as he lifted you up. The mixture of your blood lust and the chocking wasn’t a good one.

You squeezed his wrist as a breathy moan left your lips as his grip got tighter.  
“He owed a guy a lot of money. So … he had … to pay with his… life” You breathed out and coughed heavily as he let you go.  
“Kinky bitch” He murmured under your mask as you slammed on the floor.

You freezed as your phone rang in your backpocket and looked up at the mask of your opponent. His teammates still standing where they stood before, watching you.  
“Mind if I pick up the call, or do you want to choke me for a little more for killing your dude?” You asked but as he didn’t replied you took out your phone and picked the call.  
“Three times the one, what do you want?” You breathed out, your throat hurting, making you cough.  
“Send me pick of his face, you useless fuck”  
“Ah, sure thing boss. Just gimme a second… no need to be so mean” You whined in the end and slowly got up, taking your phone off your ear and putting him on speaker as the guy with the mask cocked his headat you, probably curious what the call was about.  
“And why do you sound so raspy out of a sudden? I know you are a sick bitch, but did you deepthroat the guy while killing him?” The guy asked as you turned the body around with your foot to make him face you.  
“And I thought you actually cared about me…” You sighed and snapped a pic and send it to him.  
“Nah, his kid found me and chocked me a bit. Just having some fun” You said and received a satisfied hum from your boss while you looked over at the four people. The three in the back looked at each other, worried what your words would make happen and the guy in the smiley mask tensed up visibly.  
“Money is send. Have fun” You heard him end the call and pushed your phone back in your pocket.  
“So, what do you want to do? Want to kill me as some kind of revenge, or call the police and get me locked up?” You ask, smiling at the guy in front of you.  
“God just let her go. She paid extra for her room” You heard the pink haired girl speak up from behind.  
“Always know how to woo my fans” You smirked at her and would bet your next kill that she just rolled her eyes behind her mask.  
“Cute hair by the way, bubble gum girl” You added and winked at her, before looking back at the guy who had just chocked you.  
“Just get rid of the body and get the fuck out of here” The leader hissed at you and you bowed down to him.  
“I admire your courtesy, my lord” You said with a small smile on your lips and turned over to the guy, picking him up and throwing him over your shoulder.  
“You could have worked out a bit at least, you fat fuck” You murmured under your breath and brought him out of the lodge and further away from the path. You put him down on the ground and got some dry leaves, placing them into his jacket and on top of him, before lighting up a fabric of easy burning material and firing up the corpse.

“That was a bit chaotic I guess” You whispered to yourself as you zipped your jacket back up.  
You were still breathing heavy from the situation and the assault on your neck.  
“But his grip is dominant” You hummed to yourself, lost in your thoughts.  
Even though they spoke the same, their physique were different and their voices had a different flow.  
You pulled out your phone and called a good friend of yours while you watched the body burn. You still had to kill the bartender though.  
“Sup one, one, one, what can I do for you, honey?”  
“Hi Claudette, can you check someone out for me?”  
“Another target?”  
“Yeah. Billy Miller” You said and covered your face with your arm as the stench of burning flesh was present.  
“I want to know about his relationships”  
“Want to know if he had a kid?”  
“Yeah, you got me” You sighed and took a step back from the body, before turning around and making your way off the mountain with Claudettes voice in your ear.  
“Not directly. He had a foster kid, but that’s all” You sighed out in relieve and thanked her before signing off.  
It made sense, why the guy didn’t want to kill you for revenge. You haven’t asked her for his name or a facial recognition. You didn’t need to know more about the kid, than how strong he was and how his voice sounded.

“You are back?” You looked up as you entered the bar and spotted the same bartender as before.  
“Didn’t thought I would see you right after my break” He said and smiled at you as you sat back down at the stool.  
“Oh shit, was that him?” He asked as you touched your neck gently. Didn’t thought that bruises would show this quickly. You had not only underestimated the situation, but also the strength of the kid.  
“Kind of” You coughed and ordered a vodka, straight.  
“Thanks” You murmured and placed the money on the counter and downed the drink, before breaking into a coughing fit.  
“Fuck” You rasped as you caught yourself.  
“You good there?”  
“Yeah. This hole sucks, you know” You chuckled as you eyed the man behind the counter who smiled at you sympathetically.  
“He shouldn’t have let him do this to you” You winced as you felt his fingers on your neck.  
“He can be a bit impulsive, but he doesn’t cares much for that old man” The guy said and your thoughts clicked instantly.  
“Fuck..” You breathed out and slapped his hand away before he could choke you just as his friend did.  
“I won’t hurt you. He had done enough damage already”  
“Will you sell me to the cops?”  
“No. Billy had his death coming for quiet some time now. It’s good that Frank haven’t done it himself. So I am actually thanking you” The guy said and you raised your eyebrows.  
“Frank?”  
“Billy’s kid” The guy said and you nodded.  
“I guess I can forget killing you off then” You chuckled and got up from the stool slowly.  
“Killing the witnesses?”  
“You saw my face and so did bubble gum girl” You said with a shrug as you eyed the man. He was muscular, no match to your injured state. He knew where to squeeze to have you on the floor whimpering within seconds.

“No harming each other and we will stay silent if you just leave the town” The guy said and you nodded.  
“Sounds like a deal to me” You said with a small smile before heading out of the bar after placing another twenty on the counter.

* * *

You were back in your hotel room and standing under the stream of hot water, gently touching your neck at the memories of the events. You have fucked up badly. Letting four people see your face, getting assaulted by one of them. At least you knew that the debt of the man won’t fall down on the kid that nearly had choked you to oblivion.

“I am safe for the next month” You whispered to yourself as you thought about the money. You could take one week off and just hide in your den, not thinking about anything before the world would need you back in business.

You turned off the water and dried yourself off before getting back to the main room to get dressed and get some sleep before hitting the road in the early morning or just at the time you would wake up.  
“Fucking shit” You screamed as you spotted a figure sitting on your bed and playing with a knife. You retreated back to the bathroom and wanted to slam the door shut, but a shoe stopped you from it and the person forced his way in.  
“Hello there, killer” You recognized the voice and the mask in an instant. The guy pushed you against the counter of the sink as he breathed down on you.  
“What do you want from me?” You whispered as you held your towel tightly while having your other arm on his chest, trying to push him off, but he was of course way stronger than you. You were pretty agile and flexible, moving quickly out of the way of knives and guns, but your strength couldn’t beat even a fifteen year old.  
“Just making sure I am not the next one on your list” He said and held the knife under your chin forcing your face up by the butt of it.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Ill the debt fall down on my shoulders?” He asked and you exhaled softly.  
“No… You are not bound to the man in any way” You whispered, gently gripping his leather jacket.  
“So you shouldn’t land on my call without your own fault” You added with a small smirk on your lips and gasped as his knife forced your head further back, exposing your bruised neck.  
“Sorry bout that” He said, actually expressing how wrong he had been in that situation.  
A soft gasp left your lips as you felt his fingers on your skin.  
“Don’t worry. Just as you said. I’m a kinky bitch” You chuckled, but gripped his wrist tightly as he put pressure on the colored spots on your neck with your hand that had just been on his chest.  
“You actually enjoyed that?” He asked, curiosity lacing his voice and lowering your head again to look in your face.  
You shrugged with a smirk decorating your face as you slowly drove your hand over his arm to his biceps.  
“Not every girl enjoys it the standard way” You hummed.  
“You can’t even imagine the rush a kill gives you. It’s even better” You added, excited.  
If he had wanted to kill you, he would have done so long ago. And judging from the words from the bartender, it seemed like the boy had never killed anyone in his life.  
“The adrenaline rushing through your body. Maybe a bit of arousal if you are enjoying yourself too much” You chuckled as he didn’t said anything, but just watched you.  
“You sure as hell are no ordinary woman”  
“No ordinary woman would do a job like that, honey” You whispered and relaxed as the knife was removed from your throat.  
“You sure have a point there” He said and took a step back.  
“Is that all you are here for, boy?” You asked him, his eyes still watching you closely. You were a dangerous woman and he knew that.  
“It had been my priority” He murmured what could also be categorized as a growl.  
“Anything else you want to tick off your list before you return to your friends and life out of this room?” You asked him, playing with the hem of the towel that was wrapped around you.  
“Maybe another time, kinky bitch” He answered and you could swear that you heard him chuckle.  
“You loss, sunshine” You chuckled and watched him leave.  
“Hopefully you will be up for the challenge if we should meet another time” You say as he reached the door.  
“Make sure to stay alive up until then” You heard him speak before he opened the door and left.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been five years now since you had been in the town near the mountain.  
You were now twenty-six year old contract killer, that didn’t take in the low life jobs. You worked on elite parties, killing politicians, important people, spying on mob members and even crossing paths with the yakuza. Those hadn’t been your best days as you have worked for them for a few weeks or they would try to kill you. You were confident in your abilities, but you didn’t want to be hunted by the yakuza till the end of your days.

You were currently leaving a high end party with a bloodied knife in your thigh holster as you parked your motorcycle by a shady looking bar. A gulp of cheap Vodka would help to calm down the high before you would do something stupid.

You had a really expensive red silky dress on, that definitely didn’t fit in with the vibe of this place, but you had your cheap old leather jacket on, so you decided it was a pass. You pushed open the door with your arm, not wanting to touch the filthy handle with your exposed hand and got inside. It wasn’t full, but it wasn’t empty either.  
It was filled with mostly locals. Old men drunk off their asses and a few grudgy looking women. Just the typical rednecks. 

You walked up to the bar with your red heels making it very audible and slipped on the bar stool. What adventure did this place held for you.

“What can I get you?” A familiar voice asked you and you smiled at the dark skinned man, not recognizing the familiar looking face.  
“Vodka mix. Of your choosing” You said and played with a napkin.  
“The place seems very… friendly to strangers” You commented as you felt the glaring gazes from the women on your back and the longing eyes of the man. Nothing new for you.

“Not really. Many killers like to pop by nowadays” The guy said and you raised your eyebrows at him as he placed an empty glass in front of you.  
“Hope you don’t jump to conclusions easily. I’m not a fan of the cops”  
“Neither am I” The guy said with a small smirk and you nodded.  
“Are you also a local?” You asked and watched him mix a drink for you.  
“No. Just passing by and helping out to get some money in” The guy said and you nodded as he finished up your drink.  
Vodka with some orange juice. Nice.

“Thank you. How much?” You asked with a soft smile.  
“First one is on the house” You stopped in your movement. Those words and that voice were so damn familiar.  
“Do I know you?” You asked as you eyed his face, eyebrows drawn together as you tried to remember where you have encountered the guy last time.  
“If you don’t remember than you had far worse experiences” He said and then it clicked.  
Your hand shot to your neck as you remembered the town by the mountain. The death in the ski lodge and the kid with far greater strength than you had.  
“Where is your friend?” You asked as you slowly took the glass in hand.  
“Around” He commented and you downed the drink.  
“Hope he stayed on the right path of life” You said and noticed his eyes darkening.  
“Your work did hold him back for some time, but he eventually got pulled in” He said and you put the glass down, noticing yourself tensing up. You should leave.  
“Well then. Nice catching up with you” You said and slid off the stool, placing down a ten that some old geezer had slipped in your bra earlier on the banquet.  
“Good to see that you are still alive” He said with a nod and you shot him a nervous smile before turning around to get the fuck out.  
You moved to the door as cold sweat rushed down your neck. You didn’t know if the kid had a change of mind and was now holding a grudge against you and you were not keen on finding out.

You pushed to door open and inhaled the sharp cold air, stumbling over to your bike.

“Nice ride” You froze as you spotted someone leaning against your bike.  
“Well, well, well, if it isn’t the kid from the cold mountain” You said as you walked up to him, trying not to show how badly you were handling the situation.  
“Still the same mask as I see” You commented as you were only a few feet away and spotted his old mask still covering his face. You just remembered that you never got to see his actual face. Only the face of the other guy and from the bubble gum haired girl.  
  
“You should watch out. There are people out there who want you dead and would pay an interesting amount of money” He warned you and you cocked your head at him.  
Was this him telling you that he was here to kill you or was this a literal warning to keep you safe.  
You flinched surprised as he moved in your direction and was right in front of you in a few quick strides.  
“Wouldn’t want to find you dead in a ditch before finding out if your words back then were just empty promises” You breathed in your face and pushed you against his chest as his arm suddenly was wrapped around your waist. His strength was still overpowering yours.  
“You just have to be quicker than those people who are out for my dead ass” You whispered against the plastic.  
“You bet” He growled and you gripped his shoulder tightly as you felt the edge of a blade digging into the silky side of your dress.  
“Now get in the car or I will slice you open, woman” He groaned as he leaned down and you swallowed hard. Guess he got himself paid for the job to kill you.  
You nodded slowly and let him guide you to a dark old car. He pushed you into the backseat and turned your back to him, to tie your hands with a zip lock behind your back.  
“Nice view” You heard him chuckle as you turned back around. With your back arched like this he had a perfect view on your breasts.  
“Thanks, handsome” You decided to play the situation, even though you knew that every bad decision could get you killed.  
He closed the door after a last look on you and got in the front after fishing out your bike keys from your pocket. He turned around and threw them over to a chick standing there with the same mask as him. You narrowed your eyes at her as she got on your bike and looked over at you in the back seat.  
The guy got in in the front and started the engine. You took your eyes off the woman and lowered your gaze, trying to figure out how to get yourself out of the situation.  
You felt him drive backwards and out of the parking lot and on the road. You felt your knife in your holster, but you couldn’t get it with your hands tied on your back. That was your only weapon and you were fucked. You were so so fucked.  
“So. How much were you offered to kill me?” You asked after some time of accepting your situation.  
“Around half a million”  
“Those fuckers. I am at least worth a fucking million. Not a half” You cursed. You haven’t spend your days on your hands and knees for various fuckers to be now worth only 500k. Working for the absolute worst, doing the most awful jobs. Fucking hell.  
“You sure think highly of yourself, bitch” You herd him and glared at him through the rearview mirror.  
But your glare dropped as you noticed that he had put his mask down. You still couldn’t see his face as the hood he was wearing threw a dark shadow in his face, but the knowledge that his face was exposed somehow had you on edge. Not knowing why.

You snapped out quickly though as you heard the engine of your motorcycle right behind you.  
“That stupid cunt” You hissed and turned around.  
“Fucking shit. Don’t you know how to treat the property of others right” You growled and turned back to the front, glaring right in front of you at nothing in particular.

“Do you actually realize your situation?” He asked and you raised your eyebrows at him.  
“That you are probably going to pull up soon and shoot my by the side of the road? As if I care” You commented with a roll of your eyes.  
“You need to learn your goddamn place” You heard him growl. Oh? Did you set him on edge?  
That’s what you get when someone steals your fucking bike.  
“Then teach me, asshole” You spat and noticed in the back, that the girl took the exit and drove off somewhere.  
You decided not to ask where she was going, since you knew that fear could mix up with your voice, and you didn’t want the fuck to know that you were slowly getting unsure about your situation.  
  


You stayed silent for the rest of the ride as you lowered your gaze. You couldn’t see shit either since it was so fucking dark. It should be around 1am, special creepy hour.  
“Get up” You snapped your head up. You haven’t noticed that he had stopped the car and had opened the door next to you.  
Had you actually dozed off? It wouldn’t surprise you. After the high off the kill had disappeared you usually were really tired.  
“Yes sir” You yawned and climbed out of the car ungracefully as fuck and slammed right into the guy as you tripped on the edge of the car.  
“Fuck… sorry” You murmured, feeling so fucking tired right of a sudden.  
Was this the exhaustion of staying up for three days straight? The last target had been such a pain in the ass, using you as his bitch. That old fuck.  
“Stay up, bitch. How lazy are you” He murmured as he grabbed you by your arm and yanked you on your legs.  
You didn’t know what to reply, so you just stayed silent as he pulled you with himself through a dark forest.  
“Oh, will you kill me like I killed your old man? Could I request that you make the first stab a vital point? I am not a huge fan of torture” You commented, your eyes falling shut every now and then as were being pushed through the forest, stumbling on your heels. The snow wasn’t big help either.

That was also the reason you haven’t seen the branch on the fucking ground and tripped right over it. Your dress ripped up to your waist and your knees scratched open further than they already were from your last work.

“Get up” He ordered and you yelped as he pulled you back up by the ziptie, nearly dislocating your fucking shoulders.  
“Yes, sir” You gasped as you crashed against his chest with your back.  
“This is taking way too long” He commented and you gasped scared as you felt him haul you up and over his shoulder.  
“What’s this?” You heard him comment and flinched as he pulled on the strap of your holster and let it snap back before pulling out the knife that was hidden there.  
“Already got paid today?” He asked, probably seeing the blood on the blade.  
“The money should be on my bank account tomorrow” You murmured into the back of his jacket, tired of this whole situation.  
“Can you just get it over with? God, you are really dragging this shit out, aren’t you?” You groaned and kicked his side.

“What are you talking about, babe?” He asked and you looked over your shoulder just as he pushed open the door of a small cabin and got inside with you on his shoulder.

He put you down on a cold couch and turned around to close the door once again and switch off some sources of light powered by a few batteries.

“As good as the offer sounded, we didn’t took the job” He said and sat down on the coffee table in front of you, his mask back on his face.  
You eyed the mask on his face and watched the slits that revealed his shadowed eyes.  
“So why did you kidnap me?” You asked him as you eyed his features.  
“There was someone else in that place that is after the bounty”  
“So you saved me?” He pushed his mask up a bit to reveal a sly smirk on his lips.  
“I do not save people just for funsies, woman” He chuckled and you licked your lips as you struggled a bit against the tie on your wrists.  
“What kind of payment do you have in mind, big boy” You shot back, feeling a bit uneasy out of a sudden.  
It’s not like you never paid with sex for a gesture so you wouldn’t get killed or to enrage your opponent.  
“I want you to fucking shut up and let me teach you a lesson” He said and shot forward, his fingers wrapping all too familiar around your neck as your head was pushed back against the couch.  
He straddled your waist as his fingers squeezed tightly on your decorated throat. Up this close you could see his neck tattoo.  
“Nice tattoo …. You.. are…. Sporting there… big guy” You breathed out.  
“Do you ever shut up” He hissed and slammed his lips on yours, pushing his tongue inside your mouth as your lips were opened up from the chocking.  
You felt his hands slip down to your waist and him ripping your dress further up and off your body.  
You groaned into his mouth as your eyes fluttered shut with his hands on your body, touching and squeezing. Teasingly.  
He soon changed your positions as he pulled you in his lap, your legs spread and his groin between your legs as he pushed you down on the couch. Not only was this movement very rough and painful for your arms, but also he also was a very rough kisser. Or maybe he just wanted to punish you like this. Groans escaping your lips as he bit your tongue as you slip it into his mouth, not too hard to draw blood, but hard enough to draw a soft tear from your left eye.  
You felt yourself feeling the arousal build up deep inside your core as he moved his hands under your push-up bra and squeezed your breasts tightly with which you always teased him.  
A gasp leaving your lips at the slightly painful maneuver and you breaking the kiss and leaning your head back with a throaty moan leaving your lips as you grind yourself against him.

“What a needy bitch you are” He murmured and leaning back to put some distance between himself and your needy mess.  
“Fuck you, Frank” You breathed out, trying to catch your breath as you looked up at him grinning down at you.  
“Oh no, babe. Fuck _you_ ” He said before flipping you over on your knees and getting started.

* * *

You were a shaking mess as he finally cut open the zip-tie on your wrists, letting you fully collapse. You were laying on the couch as he let you calm down from your high.  
“You sure are fuckable” He commented and you swallowed down everything you had in your mouth as you heard him put his clothes back on.  
He had kept his mask on the whole time but revealed his body to yours and you were not disappointed. His lean build revealed for your eyes and his short soft brown locks bouncing with every movement.  
A soft gasp left your lips as you felt his fingers on your shoulder and drive featherlight down your exposed spine. It was the first time he showed this side to you as he had been rough to you over the whole time he had taught you your lesson.  
“Cold” You breathed out as a shiver ran through your body and you shook a bit to the touch and the cold creeping into the cabin.  
“Here” You slowly sat up and turned around as Frank held up a hoodie up to you. His hoodie.  
He had put on his pants and jacket already, but had left the hoodie to you.  
“T-Thanks” You breathed out and swallowed hard as you took the warm thing from him and pulled it over.  
“Looks like you finally learned to shut up” He commented with a grin and you pulled a small smirk at him, your throat hurting from the choking and screaming.  
“Let’s get you to your hotel, woman” He said and pulled you up on your legs.  
With that you felt everything shift inside of you and gripped his shoulder tightly as you stumbled into his chest.  
“Help” You managed to whisper out and looked up in his masked face.  
“As you wish, kitten” He said, his smirk revealed to you.  
He picked you up by your legs and waist and carried you out of the cabin and back to the car.  
You were looking up in his masked face as he was carrying you back and it seemed like he felt you staring.  
“You can push it off if you want” He said out of a sudden, still walking.  
You thought about if for a few seconds before you reached up and slowly pulled it back and took it in your hands. You examined it before slowly looking up in his face.

A gasp, a painful gasp leaving your lips, the pain making you grip the mask in your hands. He was a very handsome guy, even with a few scars sporting his face. One on his bottom lip and one on his right eyebrow. You could spot two helix piercings on the ear that was facing you and a normal lobe piercing, which was probably complimentary on the other side.  
“Like what you see?” He asked with a smug grin. A tongue piercing.  
“Definitely” You replied with a smirk tug on your lips.

He brought you to the car and gently put you down in the backseat.  
“Rest” He ordered and closed the door before climbing into the passenger’s seat and driving over to the hotel you had your things at.

They had been watching you since you have arrived to do your job. Somehow they managed to be so silent around you. It was already the second time that the Legion, whose name you had heard pop out the last year sometimes, had caught you after finishing up a job.  
You slowly dozed off with his mask still in your hands, dropping to the ground as you fell asleep to the soft sound of the engine and his steady breathing.

“You should wake her up, so she can take a shower”  
“She can take one when she wakes up. Can we leave now?”  
You slowly opened your eyes at the sounds of people talking around you and rubbed your eyes as you sat up on the cheap hotel bed.  
“Look, the princess is awake, can we go now?”  
“And I thought we had a bond, bubble gum girl” You whispered out with a hoarse voice.  
“The name is Susie. I don’t dislike you but that’s it” She said with her arms crossed over her chest.  
“Nice. And why do I need to be awake and take a shower?” You asked as you looked between the four Legion members that were standing in your hotel room.  
“You need to leave. The guy who is after you didn’t leave as Frank was… taking care of you I guess” Susie explained with a shrug.  
“Nice” You groaned and got off the bed.  
“Who is it anyway?” You asked as you got dressed quickly and put your hair up and out of your face.  
“Chinese guy in a suit. Here is a pic” Julie said and held up her phone in your face and you froze.  
“Fuck. Yakuza” You hissed.  
“The fucking yakuza is after you?” You heard Frank nearly shout at you.  
“You know nothing about me, handsome” You said with a smirk and strapped your weapons over yourself before pulling your helmet on and putting the bag on your shoulder.  
“I guess we are square then, Legion. Keeping the fault of his fathers death on my shoulders and you keeping me away from the yakuza for a few hours” You said with a nod and grabbed your keys before getting out of the room, ignoring the ache of your body as you walked over to your machine and got on.  
You spotted the black car across the parking lot and knew they were waiting for you. You kicked the machine to life and drove off the parking lot with the black car following you shortly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this mess <3


End file.
